


maybe i just wanna be yours;

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: Maybe, in this version of the story, the hero is the villain.





	maybe i just wanna be yours;

**Author's Note:**

> au future fic loosely based on s5/ or hayley comes back to life and klaus is dating caroline (but not for long).

― 

trep·i·da·tion 

He’s written the script of his life over and over, again and again. And in every version, he does not end up with her.

―

in·fi·del·i·ty 

And sometimes - most of the time - he’s being absentminded about it. 

He sees her in his daughter’s eyes. In the fullness of the moon. When he hears the wolves howling together. It doesn’t make sense. He can’t logic his way out of this one. Not when the so-called love of his life lies next to him.

But all he can think about is someone else.

― 

lone·ly

There are times where he feels like a galaxy in monster’s skin. He breathes in, smoke curling into the air around him, a dead poet’s pen in his hand - Klaus is sentimental like that.

He may have been the one responsible for ridding the world of Jean-Michel Basquiat and covered it up with some story of a heroin overdose. But good god, did he keep his paintbrushes as souvenirs.

Maybe it’s how he copes with it - maybe it makes him feel less guilty.

To know that he carries a part of his victims, everywhere he goes.

(It makes him wonder why he keeps that patch of her dead skin he was sent with her birthmark on it. Why he keeps forcing those old wounds of his to reopen).

―

un·re·quit·ed

She shows up to Hope’s school on parent-teacher night, half-smiling.

He knows she still hasn’t recovered from fucking dying and coming back to life or the torture she went through. The trauma, the pain - but still, it was nice to see her, even if it’s just for a little bit. 

(She hasn’t been able to look him in the eye since).

“You came alone?” the she-wolf slowly asks instead, walking closer to him.

Klaus nods, “I did,” he assures her, as she looks around behind him.

“Oh,” she releases, and he swear he hears a tint of relief in her tone, “I was afraid,” she says, unintentionally.

And when they’re called into the assembly room, he has no chance to ask her about it.

Even though he knows what she meant all along.

―

con·nec·tion

Caroline Forbes is the light of his life.

He knows this - he’s known this since the moment he’s laid fucking eyes on her that she is the most delicate and enchanting creature he has ever had the pleasure of meeting. He knows this and yet―

“What’s that look for?” she questions him, tilting her pretty little blonde head to one side.

He stares back, frightened by what he is about to ask her. “Do you ever feel like you’re missing out on something?” He wonders. “As if something just isn’t right?” 

She bites her lip, looking away.

She doesn’t answer his question.

―

fair·y tale

Maybe, in this version of the story, the hero is the villain.

― 

nos·tal·gic

One night, there is a wolf scrit-scratching at his door, begging to come in. He’s heard about the strange wild animal sightings around town for a while now, and assumed it was her. Some said it was some coyote, others an overgrown stray dog. But Klaus knows a wolf when he sees one. And he knows his little wolf the best. 

(She smells like vanilla. Sandalwood. Old leather. Home).

― 

vis·i·tor

And the wolf sleeps on his bedroom floor.

He guesses that it’s some PTSD thing Hayley developed after being kidnapped and tortured for so long. For months, she’s been turning to her wolf form, wandering around, trying to find solace in her own self.

Klaus doesn’t complain though, after all, almost losing her made him feel as though his entire world was falling apart.

He’s already lost Elijah and she can’t be gone as well.

And perhaps, he enjoys having her roam around his place. He watches her slowly grow more comfortable and hop into his bed and fall asleep right next to him.

(He sleeps in peace for the first night in months, until the morning when he wakes up face-to-face with a pair of bright yellow animal eyes staring right at him).

― 

con·trol

He knows the smell of power, and it comes off Hayley Marshall in waves that leave him dizzy. She’s crowned herself the queen, fingers stuck with the thorns from her crown and she’s held on, kept herself bruised and bleeding. In his arms she shakes. It’s a wolf’s loss of control, but Klaus wears the grin like he’s a dead man walking and it doesn’t matter because he’ll die a thousand times and still he realizes that she’s the one.

― 

ab·sence

(Later that evening, he comes home only to see animal tracks leading out the door).

―

be·gin·ning

He spends days trying to paint the right pictures, trying to find the right words - until finally, he runs.

She’s sitting by the bayou, after a night of hunting, all scratched up and smiling from ear to ear. A blanket covers her bare shoulders, she flashes her wolfish teeth at him and he knows what this is.

They are kindred spirits, after all.

“I left her,” He releases, making his way towards her.

She watches him turn himself, transforming into a big black furry wolf before her very eyes.

“Finally,” Hayley replies, running to him, and transforming as well.

(And they howl).

―

bit·ter·sweet 

Maybe in this story, the villain gets a happy ending afterall.

―


End file.
